1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a high frequency micro connector that has pairs of signal transmission terminals and the signal transmission terminals of each pair are staggered to prevent crosstalk between the signal transmission terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are used popularly in various electronic devices. Most of computer peripherals are equipped with USB connectors. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed thereof, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum sets forth new USB 3.0 protocol for higher data transmission speed.
The USB 3.0 protocol is compatible with the USB 2.0 protocol and provides theoretical 5 Gbps of data transmission speed.
However, a USB 3.0 connector has two rows of terminals for implementing USB 2.0 or 3.0 protocol alternatively so that the USB 3.0 receptacle connector has a large size and complicated structures to increase the molding design cost and manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the USB 3.0 receptacle connector easily fails the high frequency data transmission due to crosstalk between high frequency signal transmission terminals.
Moreover, for the compatibility with USB 2.0 protocol, the USB 3.0 connector includes Micro-B type. Micro-B type USB 3.0 connectors are designed for portable electronic devices such as cellular phones so are smaller than standard A type USB connectors. Therefore, the arrangement of terminals on the Micro-B type is tighter and more compact when compared to those of standard A type connector, which causes crosstalk easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a high frequency micro connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.